Kot, który chadzał własnymi ścieżkami
by Annormal
Summary: Czy w zimnym sercu Severusa Snape'a, który przeżywa wewnętrzne cierpienia jest miejsce dla małej, włochatej istotki, która go ogrzeje i wniesie nieco kolorów w jego życie? Dla kota?
1. Chapter 1

**Geneza: **Podczas tłumaczenia „Teacher's Pet" dostałam niespodziewany zastrzyk weny i natchnęło mnie do napisania tej nie-tak-znowu-krótkiej miniaturki. Powstało z tego dwuczęściowe opowiadanie z czego pierwszą część możecie podziwiać poniżej.

**Żadna z postaci nie należy do mnie, wszystko zostało wymyślone przez panią Rowling, a ja się tylko bawię, ku mej własnej uciesze.**

**Inne informacje:** Ta część jest tą bardziej tajemniczą. Wszelkie wątpliwości powinien rozwiać rozdział drugi (i ostatni) który ukaże się niebawem, więc proszę, nie zrażajcie się dlatego, że na razie coś jest niejasne i mętne. Ponadto jest to opowiadanie, z którym jestem chyba jestem najbardziej związana emocjonalnie, dlatego proszę o opinie i komentarze.

Kanon uciekł do Zakazanego Lasu chędożyć się z Akromantulami.

**Niebetowane.**

* * *

**Kot, który zawsze chadzał własnymi drogami**

* * *

_**NAJSŁAWNIEJSZA BOHATERKA DRUGIEJ WOJNY ZAGINIONA**_

_Dnia 23 października 2005r. w mieszkaniu Hermiony Granger, znaleziono przełamaną różdżkę młodej Niewymownej. Specjalny oddział techników oddelegowanych przez Ministerstwo stara się ustalić aktualne miejsce jej pobytu i możliwy przebieg wydarzeń, który doprowadził do powstałej sytuacji. Zwycięzca, pan Harry Potter odmawia udzielenia jakichkolwiek informacji na temat poszukiwanej przyjaciółki. Więcej informacji na stronie 13._

_Hermiona Granger – bohaterka wojenna czy zawodowa łamaczka serc? Została zamordowana czy niczym syn marnotrawny powróciła do społeczności niemagicznej? Przeczytaj najnowszy artykuł pióra Rity Skeeter, strona 14._

* * *

Gdyby cisza wypełniająca pomieszczenie była choć odrobinę gęściejsza, przebywający wewnątrz mężczyzna niewątpliwie umarłby śmiercią tragiczną, spowodowaną brakiem tlenu. Czarnowłosy siedzący przy biurku przewrócił stronę jakiejś starej księgi, przymknął na chwilę oczy, potarł palcami nasadę nosa i, ignorując widoczne już na pierwszy rzut oka zmęczenie, powrócił do lektury. Niecały kwadrans później bezgłos został przerwany delikatnym skrzypieniem otwieranych drzwi. Do środka energicznym krokiem wmaszerowała starsza pani i wymachując najnowszym Prorokiem Codziennym, zatrzymała się przed mężczyzną, który nie uraczył jej nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem.

- Severusie, czytałeś…

- Owszem, czytałem – przerwał jej nieuprzejmie kolega. – Czy nie sądzisz, że pukanie jest zgoła miłym zwyczajem? – dopiero teraz przeniósł spojrzenie bystrych, czarnych oczu na górującą nad nim Dyrektorkę.

- Ty nigdy nie pukasz – Minerwa założyła ręce na piersi i zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, komunikując mu tym samym, że nie odejdzie dopóki nie osiągnie zamierzonego celu. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Severus miał przykre przeczucie, że to on będzie osobą poszkodowaną. – I może jeszcze, swoim oślim uporem zechcesz przekonać mnie, że losy Hermiony nic cię nie obchodzą?

- Nie ośmieliłbym się nawet spróbować wmówić ci czegoś takiego – odparł chłodno mężczyzna.

- Nie? – kobieta zamrugała ze zdziwieniem. To prostolinijne oświadczenie wybiło ją z rytmu. Szykowała się już na długie godziny paktowania i pertraktacji, podczas których starałaby się wycisnąć z Mistrza Eliksirów coś co nie byłoby potokiem obelg, których nie powstydziliby się zawodowi kierowcy mugolskich ciężarówek zwanych „tirami". – No, zaciekawiłeś mnie chłopcze, kontyn…

- Nigdy nie zainsynuowałbym czegoś co jest tak rażącym kłamstwem – jego usta wygiął złośliwy uśmiech. – To prawda Minerwo, losy panny Granger nic mnie nie obchodzą.

Pierś wzburzonej czarownicy zafalowała, a ona sama lekko poczerwieniała na twarzy. Ten dzieciak był niemożliwy, a ona niestety nigdy nie doścignęła swojego poprzednika w technikach śledczych i wyciąganiu z ludzi informacji. Nie potrafiła też na zawołanie zapalić w oczach stuwatowych żarówek, co niewątpliwie byłoby przydatne.

- Kogo chcesz okłamać Severusie? _Hermiona_ była, jest i zawsze będzie częścią twojego życia, przynajmniej dopóki nie zdecydujesz się czegoś zmienić.

Mistrz Eliksirów odłożył czytany tom, rozparł się wygodniej na krześle i utkwił spojrzenie w Minerwie.

- Nie sądzę, aby była to kwestia otwarta do dyskusji – znowu ten zimny ton. Minerwa zaczęła się modlić do wszystkich znanych jej bóstw o cierpliwość, bo najchętniej udusiłaby drania. Gołymi rękami. Albo zaszlachtowała. Ostatecznie zostawienie go na pastwę Hagridowych Akromantul tez było rozwiązaniem. No proszę, a ponoć to on z ich dwójki był Śmierciożercą. – A teraz jeśli to wszystko, proszę wyjdź, przeszkadzasz mi w czytaniu.

Minerwa może i była stara i głupia, ale potrafiła jeszcze poznać kiedy sprawa była przegrana. A ta taka była, podobnie jak całe życie młodszego mężczyzny, który kategorycznie odmawiał sobie szczęścia. Pokręciła jedynie głową nad jego oczywistą głupotą i skierowała się do drzwi. Zanim jednak wyszła przystanęła na chwilę w progu i odwróciła się.

- Jeżeli potrzebowałbyś…

- Pomocy? Rozmowy? Nie jesteś moją matką Minerwo, zapewniam, że jestem jak najbardziej zdolny do poradzenia sobie z własnym życiem. Żegnam.

Drzwi zamknęły się cicho za wychodzącą Dyrektorą, ponownie pogrążając pomieszczenie w absolutnej ciszy.

* * *

_Był chłodny, marcowy wieczór, a Nietoperz z Lochów spędzał go dokładnie tam gdzie zawsze – w lochach. Siedział z prawie pełną butelką Ognistej Whisky i sprawdzał prace uczniów. Teoretycznie nie był zwolennikiem picia w ogóle i picia podczas pracy w szczególe, ale mimo wszystko… Niektórych prac autorstwa bezmózgich Gryfonów nie dało się w ogóle przeczytać na trzeźwo. Niegdyś Severus próbował wzorem indiańskich szamanów, paląc rozliczne ziółka i wdychając opary, wprowadzić się w stan spokoju i skupienia, ale szybko z tego zrezygnował. Prac do sprawdzenia (no, można by polemizować z tym „sprawdzaniem" – w wielu przypadkach wystarczyło jedynie zerknąć jednym okiem na nazwisko autora i napisać na pracy kilka kąśliwych uwag jadowicie czerwonym atramentem) było dużo, a płuca miał tylko jedne. Alkohol działał lepiej._

_Tak więc Severus raczył się kolejnym kieliszkiem Ognistej i popisywał coraz większą kreatywnością w znieważaniu uczniów gdy natknął się na kilkutomową… pardon, „dość obszernie napisaną" pracę. Nie musiał patrzeć nawet na nazwisko, żeby wiedzieć czyje to dzieło – tylko jedna uczennica oddawała takie wypracowania. Mężczyzna prawie podziwiał Granger pod tym względem – niekiedy nawet żałował, że nie mógł tak naprawdę ocenić jej wiedzy. Jako Śmierciożerca i szpieg nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wystawienie Gryfonce i to w dodatku przyjaciółce Pottera czegokolwiek innego niż troll, a potem… na potrzeby tego ciągu logicznego załóżmy, że nie chciał psuć sobie tak dopracowanego image'u. Tym razem także jedynie pobieżnie przeleciał – za dużo alkoholu Severusie, nie używaj słowa „przelecieć" – przeskanował wzrokiem pracę i już, już miał wypisać w prawym dolnym rogu swoim zamaszystym pismem słowo „troll", gdy zauważył dopisek._

„_Byłoby miło gdyby pan choć przeczytał moją pracę. Przeprowadziłam ostatnio eksperyment, który dowiódł, że nie czynił pan tego wcześniej – mogę liczyć na odmianę tym razem? Z wyrazami szacunku H. Granger"_

_Czarnowłosy mężczyzna jedynie zamrugał oczami. Niby jak ta mała smarkula rozgryzła jego sprytną taktykę mającą na celu uchować jego zdrowie psychiczne w stanie nienaruszonym? Machnął różdżką przywołując na pulpit stos starych prac i odnalazł w nim te napisane przez Wiem-To-Wszystko. Wziął do ręki tę którą zadał im poprzednio – również jej nie zgłębił, wystawił jedynie ocenę i napisał możliwie jak najbardziej szyderczy komentarz – i tym razem przeczytał ją tak naprawdę. I wtedy zrozumiał. Na drugiej rolce pergaminu (tej, której wcześniej ze względów oczywistych nawet nie rozwinął), w mniej więcej co drugim zdaniu, dziewczyna obrażała jego inteligencję na każdy możliwy sposób, jednocześnie insynuując mniej lub bardziej interesujące aktywności. Musiał jej przyznać – osławionej Gryfońskiej buty miała aż w nadmiarze, nie każdy odważyłby się napisać takie coś i oddać to właśnie TEMU nauczycielowi. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Kronikarze nie są zgodni, co ostatecznie było czynnikiem powodującym Severusa Snape'a do jego następnego czynu – mogła być to jawna prowokacja zazwyczaj potulnej uczennicy, ale nikt nie mógł także jednoznacznie wykluczyć nadmiaru procentów. Jednakże w efekcie Mistrz Eliksirów wziął pióro do ręki i – nie zmieniając uprzednio wystawionej oceny – naskrobał odpowiedź na jej dopisek._

„_Podziwiam Panią za wykazaną odwagę, – jakkolwiek wciąż utrzymuję, że godłem Gryffindoru powinien być kurczak – mimo to podtrzymuję poprzednią ocenę. Może powinna się Pani postarać bardziej? SS"_

_Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, ale ucieszył się gdy na następnej pracy dziewczyna odpisała._

„_A godłem Slytherinu chyba paw. I to taki napuszony. Cała ta wyniosłość i arystokratyczna otoczka w rzeczywistości są tylko odwróceniem uwagi. Nie wiedział Pan, że kura i paw są ze sobą blisko spokrewnione? H. Granger"_

_Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i rozwinął drugą rolkę pergaminu chcąc zobaczyć, co też Granger mogła wymyślić tym razem. Całą kartkę zapełniało jedno, wielokrotnie powtórzone zdanie – „Paw jest to gatunek dużego ptaka grzebiącego z rodziny __kurowatych__…"._

* * *

_Z czasem ich konwersacja zrobiła się coraz bardziej zajmująca, aż w końcu dziewczyna zaczęła dołączać do wypracować osobne kartki z liścikami, a Severus – głupi stary dziadyga – nie mógł się doczekać owych rzadkich momentów intelektualnego wyzwania, bo młoda Gryfonka nieustannie go czymś zaskakiwała._

_Ta dziwna wymiana zdań, trwała niecałe dwa miesiące, niekiedy dochodziły do tego także krótkie, acz niebanalne rozmowy po lekcji Eliksirów, ale poza tym nie reagowali na siebie w żaden szczególny sposób. Jedynie z czasem dziewczyna zaczęła uśmiechać się do niego nieco bardziej szczerze gdy go widziała, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. W końcu przestali jedynie znieważać domy Lwa i Węża, a zaczęli dotykać poważniejszych tematów. Przelewali na papier nie tylko poglądy, ale także myśli i uczucia, aż któregoś wieczoru Mistrz Eliksirów, przy butelce szkockiej odkrył, że ta mała lwica nie jest mu taka znowu obojętna. Większości mężczyzn Granger mogła wydać się raczej nieciekawa, ale Severus zawsze był nietuzinkowy. Gryfonka faktycznie nie wyróżniała się wyglądem – dość obfite kształty (w sam raz jeśli chcielibyście znać zdanie Severusa, w końcu który facet chciałby kobietę składającą się z samych kości?), przeciętna twarz, burza brązowych, nieposkromionych włosów i zawsze szeroko otwarte, ciekawe świata bursztynowe oczy. Dodatkowo, gdyby chciał z powodzeniem mógłby używać głowy dziewczyny jako podłokietnik – pod względem wzrostu stosunkowo blisko jej było do krasnali ogrodowych, czego nie omieszkał zaznaczyć w którymś z liścików. Ale to jej umysł i niecodzienna inteligencja pociągały go najbardziej – bo tego, że Granger go w pewien sposób pociągała nie sposób było dłużej ukrywać. Gdy jego myśli zawędrowały w ten raczej niebezpieczny rejon, sprzedał sobie mentalnego kopniaka i w głowie zaświecił mu się gigantyczny neon, głoszący „PEDOFIL". Bo – jakby na to nie patrzeć – ona miała lat osiemnaście, a on trzydzieści siedem. Niepocieszony Severus, odłożył trunek do barku i udał się na tak znienawidzony przez siebie nocny patrol._

_Niestety, Merlin nie był homoseksualistą i nigdy nie kochał Snape'a, co tej nocy najwyraźniej zamierzał mu okazać w każdy możliwy sposób._

_Nogi same zaprowadziły go do Wieży Astronomicznej – nierzadko znajdował tam po ciszy nocnej obściskujące się pary. Tym razem także dostrzegł przy barierce niewielką, ciemno odzianą postać. Wyszczerzył się szeroko i wytężył wzrok starając się dojrzeć barwy na płaszczu denata – wszakże musiał wiedzieć, któremu Domowi zaraz odejmie punkty. Cóż, płaszcz był zdecydowanie czarny, a czarny miał to do siebie, że nie stanowił dlań najmniejszej nawet podpowiedzi, ale nieujarzmiony stos loków na głowie delikwenta, dał mu całkiem niezłe pojęcie kto przed nim stoi._

_- Jest już po ciszy nocnej – zauważył błyskotliwie. W świetle swoich wcześniejszych przemyśleń postanowił miłosiernie oszczędzić dziewczynie tę część, w której on odgrywa rolę Naczelnego Postracha Hogwartu. – Co pani tu robi, panno Granger?_

_W odpowiedzi Gryfonka jedynie odwróciła głowę i delikatnie się do niego uśmiechnęła, delikatnym gestem dłoni zachęcając mężczyznę do podejścia bliżej. Przeklinając samego siebie za niczym nieuzasadniony przypływ niepewności i decydując się zachować jak facet a nie jak krowa, zrobił kilka długich kroków w przód, również opierając się o barierkę. Zaiste, noc była przepiękna, gwieździsta._

_- Wierzy pan w te bzdury o gwiazdach, które propagują na Wróżbiarstwie? – zapytała dziewczyna wciąż wpatrzona w niebo._

_- Doskonale wie pani jakie jest moje podejście do tego typu abstrakcyjnych „nauk"._

_Granger przeniosła na niego to rozmarzone spojrzenie bursztynowych oczu i Severus niemalże nie mógł się powstrzymać od zrobienia czegoś czego później niewątpliwie by żałował. Gdyby mężczyzna posiadał jakikolwiek kodeks moralny (no wybaczcie mu, dwadzieścia lat działalności w radosnych czarnych szatach, białej masce i stylowa żmija wytatuowana na przedramieniu, każdego mogłyby owego kodeksu pozbawić) niewątpliwie cierpiałby on w tej chwili. Postanowił on jednak gorąco, że do niczego nie dojdzie. Jednak najwyraźniej Gryfonka miała inne plany co do tego wieczoru bo nieśmiało, starając się ukryć nieśmiały róż wkradający się na policzki, położyła delikatnie dłoń, na kurczowo zaciśniętej ręce Mistrza Eliksirów._

_- Co zatem na sens w pana życiu, profesorze?_

_Wrażenie jej dłoni na swojej było tak fascynujące dla mężczyzny, że niewiele myśląc szybko się przemieścił, tak, że teraz Granger stała uwięziona przy barierce pomiędzy jego ramionami. Nigdy nie dopuszczał do siebie choćby najlżejszej sugestii takiej sytuacji, ale szkocka nieustannie dawała mu o sobie znać. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie miała nic przeciwko pozycji w jakiej się aktualnie znaleźli, bo podniosła drugą dłoń i pogładziła go po szczęce. Mężczyzna przymknął oczy._

_- Zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że ta sytuacja jest wysoce niewłaściwa i nie powinna się nigdy wydarzyć? – Mistrz Eliksirów zręcznie złapał jej nadgarstek jedną ręką i unieruchomił go. Severus zawsze starał się zwalczać strach, zawsze. Ale teraz autentycznie obawiał się, że jeszcze chwila i do głosu dojdzie coś co zdecydowanie nie było rozsądkiem._

_- Tak… - bardziej westchnęła niż odpowiedziała Granger, patrząc na niego jakby… filuternie? Cóż, kobiety nigdy z nim nie flirtowały, a już na pewno nie osiemnastoletnie, błyskotliwe, uczennice._

_To westchnienie coś w nim wyzwoliło. Zepchnął wszelkie rozważania o ewentualnych konsekwencjach daleko, na sam brzeg swojego umysłu, a odpowiedzialność natychmiast podążyła za nimi, po czym wraz z wyrzutami sumienia związanymi z napastowaniem ledwie pełnoletniej dziewczyny, udały się na Karaiby. Mężczyzna gwałtownym ruchem złapał dziewczynę za szczękę, schylił się i pocałował. Smakowała wyśmienicie. Odpowiadała na jego pocałunki z ochotą, a doznania fizyczne w połączeniu z myślą, że robią coś niedozwolonego (Severus dalej miał pewne brzydnie nawyki po czasach gdy z ochotą i oddaniem służył Wężej Mordzie) stanowiła wyjątkowo silny afrodyzjak, który z kolei pobudził do życia jedną z niżej położonych partii jego ciała. Mężczyzna, zintensyfikował pocałunki, stały się one bardziej gwałtowne i namiętne, przyciskając jej drobne ciało do swojego torsu._

_- Severusie, co to ma znaczyć?! – ciszę przerwał donośny krzyk Minerwy McGonagall. Wspomniałam już, że Merlin go nienawidził?_

_Przyszli-niedoszli kochankowie gwałtownie od siebie odskoczyli niczym oparzeni. Severus poczuł się jak uczniak, nakryty na paleniu pierwszego papierosa w szkolnej toalecie. Chciał, nie chciał – Minerwa była jego bezpośrednią przełożoną, musiał się wytłumaczyć._

_- Minerwo, sądzę że mogę… - jego głos wciąż był zachrypnięty._

_- Wytłumaczyć to, tak? Oj gęsto będziesz się musiał tłumaczyć – na twarz początkowo pobladłej koleżanki zaczęły wstępować kolory świadczące o wściekłości. Granger stała obok i z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w tę scenę._

_- Panno Granger, proszę natychmiast udać się do swojego dormitorium. Oczekuję pani jutro o siódmej, w moim gabinecie, uważam, że rozmowa jest w tym wypadku konieczna. A Ty, za mną._

_Mężczyzna odszedł bez słowa, zostawiając drżącą dziewczynę samą._

_Minerwa wyjątkowo długo, w bardzo kreatywny sposób dawała upust swoim emocjom. Kilka godzin później, gdy Severus został w końcu wypuszczony z jej gabinetu, czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż przedtem. Nic sobie nie robił ze zdania Dyrektorki ,– odkąd Albus przestał sprawować tę funkcję, przestał okazywać choćby śladowy szacunek dla tego tytułu – ale jakkolwiek by na to nie patrzeć jego posada oraz honor i reputacja panny Granger były daleko ważniejsze niż chwila wątpliwej przyjemności. To „coś" czymkolwiek by nie było i tak było z góry skazane na porażkę. Tak więc Mistrz Eliksirów zaprzestał ich dziwnej konwersacji, unikał także jakichkolwiek sytuacji, w których mógłby znaleźć się sam na sam z Herm… panną Granger. Widział raz czy dwa, przelotny błysk urazy w jej oczach za tak bezprecedensowe zakończenie ich… czegokolwiek, ale wiedział, że zrozumiała._

* * *

_Snape wracał właśnie zmęczony do swoich komnat. Och, jak on się cieszył, że wreszcie były wakacje, co oznaczało, że miał spokój od bandy półgłówków nie-wiedzieć-czemu zwanych uczniami, na calusieńkie dwa miesiące. Było mu jedynie nieco szkoda, że prawdopodobnie miał już nigdy nie zobaczyć Granger. Przez te miesiące stała się dla niego kimś w rodzaju przyjaciółki, kimś przed kim się choć trochę otworzył, ale ich pokręcona relacja i tak nie miała racji bytu, a dla niej samej najwyraźniej nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Na oficjalnym zakończeniu szkoły uczniowie żegnali się osobiście ze wszystkimi nauczycielami, a ta dziewucha nie uraczyła go nawet pojedynczym, złamanym spojrzeniem. Severus postarał się aby nawet najmniejszy cień smutku nie zakradł się w jego oczy i ogólnie był tak samo złośliwy i nieprzyjemny jak zwykle. Była Gryfonka nie miała dokąd się udać – jej rodzice zostali w wyjątkowo brutalny sposób zamordowani przez Czarnego Pana, a ich rodzinny dom zrównany z ziemią, teraz zapewne była z przyjaciółmi w Norze. Mistrz Eliksirów w myślach życzył jej szczęścia cokolwiek teraz zadecyduje, a sobie, aby nigdy już nie musiał się nią przejmować – od marca zdecydowanie zbyt często zaprzątała jego myśli._

_Gdy dotarł w końcu do salonu coś było nie tak. Nie zgadzały się trzy rzeczy. W niewielkim pomieszczeniu było przytulnie i ciepło, a na palenisku wesoło trzaskał ogień. Zaraz… ogień? Severus nie rozpalał w kominku od dobrej dekady. Dalej… Przy ścianie, nieopodal ognia stał ciemnoczerwony, duży fotel, wyraźnie gryzący się z resztą – a jakże – ciemnozielonego wystroju pomieszczenia. Fotel, którego tu wcześniej nie było. Obok siedziska stał obity ciemną skórą, zamknięty kufer – a to Severus w ogóle miał kufer? I wreszcie… W owym burgundowym fotelu siedziała drobna i niepozorna kobieta z rudym kociskiem na rękach. Hermiona Granger uśmiechnęła się szeroko i spojrzała oniemiałemu z zaskoczenia gospodarzowi w oczy._

_- Mogę zostać? – zapytała wesoło._

_I została._

* * *

Lekki szmer wyrwał Severusa z jego rozważań. Rozmyślanie o przeszłości nigdy mu nie służyło, ale rad, nie rad musiał się zgodzić z Minerwą – Hermiona wciąż była dla niego tak samo ważna jak wtedy gdy byli razem, kto wie czy nawet nie bardziej. Stało się jedynie to czego obawiał się już wcześniej, przestał sobie radzić z tym uczuciem.

Dziwny dźwięk się powtórzył. Coś jakby skrzypienie drzwi? Mężczyzna wzdychając ciężko wstał z fotela i udał się do drzwi, skąd według jego dedukcji dochodziły podejrzane odgłosy. Nabrał powietrza w płuca i, gotów zabić potencjalnego śmiałka zakłócającego mu spokój decybelami, nacisnął klamkę. Chyba nic nie było w stanie go przygotować na szok jakiego doznał.

Przed drzwiami siedział mały, rudy, puchaty kot. Wpatrywał się drzwi i delikatnie skrobał łapką w drewno, jakby domagając się wpuszczenia.

- Co tu robisz durny zwierzaku? – warknął Snape, przyszpilając stworzenie spojrzeniem.

Kot jedynie przekrzywił łebek i z tej perspektywy ponownie spojrzał na niego. Zamachnięcie się połą czarnej peleryny też nic nie pomogło, więc zdumiony Severus przykucnął i dokładniej przyjrzał się zwierzęciu.

Kot jak kot, głowa, ogon, cztery łapy – tyle tylko, że ten był wyjątkowo puszysty, a futro miał wściekle pomarańczowe. Zastanawiało go jedynie co owy dachowiec robił w Hogwarcie. Uczniowie wyjechali, więc może był to czyjś zagubiony pupil? Albo jeden z kugucharów pałętających się po Zakazanym Lesie zapragnął domowego jedzenia? Spojrzał zwierzęciu w oczy – duże, bursztynowe ślepia, w których było widać inteligencję. Z czymś mu się one kojarzyły… To niejasne przeczucie, że powinien znać skądś tego futrzaka sprawiło, że wyprostował się i nieco przesunął, robiąc zwierzęciu miejsce.

Kot wstał, otrzepał futro i szybko podreptał do środka, wbiegł do niewielkiego saloniku i ułożył się wygodnie przy ogniu. Mistrz Eliksirów ogłupiały zamknął drzwi i podążył za nim, drapiąc się po głowie. Kot nie lizał się po jajkach, nie drapał jego spodni, ani nie robił niczego z tych typowo kocich rzeczy, więc Severus tylko potwierdził swoją teorię, że był to w rzeczywistości kuguchar. Zdecydował, że pozwoli mu robić czego dusza pragnie – stworzenia te zawsze były niezależne, więc po pewnym czasie sam odejdzie, a do tej pory… Może rzeczywiście przyda mu się jakieś towarzystwo? Nie miało z tym nic wspólnego, że kot usilnie kojarzył mu się z ukochaną – lub z Krzywołapem (bo tak chyba miał na imię ten jej włochaty pomiot szatana?) nie, pomiędzy tymi faktami nie było absolutnie żadnego powiązania.

- Masz jakieś imię? – najlepiej wsadźcie go do psychiatryka, rozmawiał z kotem… Był to jednak dopiero pierwszy z trzech szczebli w drabinie fiksacji (drugim była rozmowa z rośliną, lub innym bezrozumnym bytem, a trzecim – przysłuchiwanie się rozmowie kota z kwiatkiem, z czego etap trzeci był zarazem czynnikiem warunkującym umieszczenie w pokoju bez klamek), więc nie przejął się tym aż tak bardzo.

Salazar chciał go upewnić, że ma nie po kolei w głowie, bowiem wydawało mu się, że zwierzak spojrzał na niego dziwnie, jakby chciał mu coś przekazać samymi oczami.

- Może nazwę cię Bonifacy?

Odpowiedziało mu obrażone prychnięcie i kot obrócił się w stronę ognia, zupełnie ignorując głupiego, bezmózgiego człowieka-ignoranta. Najwyraźniej była to samica. Typowo kobiece zachowanie, humorki…

-Co więc powiesz na Cesilię?

Tym razem kotka nie oponowała.

* * *

_**Po słowie:** I jak, macie już jakieś podejrzenia? Jeżeli widzicie błędy zachęcam do wytknięcia ich i ogólnie do wyrażenie własnej opinii o tym koromyśle. Póki co pozdrawiam i już teraz zapraszam na część drugą, która (jeśli dobrze pójdzie) ukaże się w przyszłym tygodniu. **Ahoj!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Od autorki:**__ A oto i obiecana kontynuacja – nawet nieco wcześniej niż zapowiadałam. Z tego miejsca chcę serdecznie podziękować Wam za wszystkie komentarze jakie ukazały się pod pierwszym rozdziałem. Cieszę się, że historia Was zainteresowała i sądzę, że macie teraz przed swoimi oczami godne jej dokończenie. Enjoy!_

_**Niebetowane.**_

_Ach, jeszcze jedno. Nie zabijcie mnie, dobrze?_

* * *

Minęły ponad dwa miesiące odkąd Cesilia na dobre zagościła w życiu Severusa Snape'a. Rzecz niespotykana – roztaczający grozę i plujący jadem na prawo i lewo Mistrz Eliksirów przywiązał się do kuguchara. Rzecz jeszcze dziwniejsza – owy kuguchar przywiązał się niego i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się nigdzie wybierać najbliższej przyszłości. Mężczyzna nie potrafił tego racjonalnie wyjaśnić, ale kotka kojarzyła mu się w pewien sposób z Hermioną – może to przez jej niezależność, albo odwieczną miłość do zwierząt, nie wiedział. Teraz kugucharzyca wdzięcznie łasiła się do jego nóg, podczas gdy on sam rozmawiał z Dyrektorką, siedząc w jej gabinecie.

- Wiem, że masz szlabany do nadzorowania Severusie… - mówiła niepewnie starsza kobieta.

- Ostatnio gdy sprawdzałem nie byłaś moim podręcznym organizerem, czyżby coś się zmieniło? – wytknął uszczypliwie, schylając się by podnieść kotkę i wziąć ją na kolana. Niezmiernie go drażniło gdy Ces łasiła się do niego, a ona zdawała się być tego doskonale świadoma. Przypuszczalnie tylko dlatego to robiła.

- Chodzi mi o to, że gdybyś potrzebował czasu na poukładanie sobie swojego życia, to zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć – czarownica wysłała mu delikatny uśmiech.

Wypowiedź starszej pani pokryła się z przeraźliwym miauknięciem kugucharzycy.

- Ces, nie musiałaś wlec tu swojego futrzastego tyłka. Mogłaś zostać w lochach, więc przestań jęczeć – jego oświadczenie zostało skwitowane obrażonym fuknięciem i kotka zeskoczyła z jego kolan, by za chwilę powędrować do Minerwy.

- Minerwo, minęło już wiele lat odkąd widziałem pannę Granger ostatni raz i zaświadczam, że zamknąłem za sobą ten rozdział. Jestem jak najbardziej zdolny do wykonywania moich obowiązków, a twoje matka-syn gadki szmatki bynajmniej nie są mile widziane – nie umknęło uwadze starszej kobiety, że jego rysy stężały odrobinie na wspomnienie o byłej Gryfonce.

Mistrz Eliksirów uważnie obserwował kulkę pomarańczowego futra siedzącego pod biurkiem, które wyglądało niebezpiecznie tak jakby żywiło urazę. Przypomniał sobie gdy McGonagall po raz pierwszy ujrzała Cesilię. Czarownica pobladła i omal nie pisnęła z zaskoczenia, a Ces – Severus zawsze wiedział, że koty bywają czasem opętane przez Szatana, zawsze – rozjuszona skoczyła na nią, głośno sycząc i nic sobie nie robiąc ze śmiechu Severusa. Można powiedzieć, że się nie polubiły. Jakkolwiek później Minerwa zdołała nawiązać z kugucharzycą rozejm, prawdopodobnie korzystając ze swoich zdolności animaga. Teraz jedynie czasem patrzyła na kotkę smutnym wzrokiem, jakby znała jakiś jej brudny sekret – i to taki niemający nic wspólnego z siadaniem na każdej otwartej książce i czytaniem pozostawionej przez Severusa otwartej strony. To odkrył już dawno, dzięki rozlicznym kępkom sierści znajdowanym w owych księgach. I bynajmniej nie chciał rozważać faktu, że koty nie powinny umieć czytać w tej i w jakiejkolwiek innej alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

Minerwa wsparła głowę na rękach i westchnęła ciężko.

- Masz rację, Severusie to nie ma sensu. Zabierz Cesilię i wracajcie do lochów. I pamiętaj że pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni nie mają w tej szkole żadnej specjalnej taryfy ulgowej. W wolnym tłumaczeniu: za podlatywanie na miotłach do okien w sypialniach dziewcząt i podglądanie ich gdy się przebierają, w dodatku po ciszy nocnej, jak najbardziej należy się szlaban.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Osobiście był bardzo dumny z pomysłowości swoich podopiecznych.

- Zapamiętam. Chodź Ces, idziemy.

Kotka okręciła się dwa razy wokół nóg McGonagall, jakby w ramach pożegnania, po czym radośnie pokłusowała za swoim przybranym właścicielem. Do drzwi odprowadziło ich smutne spojrzenie Minerwy.

* * *

Młodej Niewymownej Hermiony Granger nigdy nie odnaleziono i Ministerstwo dwa tygodnie temu oficjalnie opublikowało jej nekrolog, uznając ją za uprowadzoną i zamordowaną. Nie można wszakże zaprzeczyć, że nawet po wojnie przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera była rozpoznawalna i wielu ludzi, którzy po cichu nadal wspierali idee Czarnego Pana oraz niedobitków Śmierciożerców, chciało ją dopaść. Severus już wcześniej liczył się z tą możliwością, dlatego wiadomość nie wstrząsnęła nim aż tak bardzo, co z kolei wstrząsnęło Minerwą. Mistrz Eliksirów był na tyle inteligentny by wiedzieć, że prawda wydrukowana czarnymi literami na białym papierze, nie staje się przez to ani odrobinę bardziej prawdziwa niż była wcześniej. Jego serce krajało się na myśl o losie jaki spotkał Hermionę, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Może, gdyby kilka lat temu postąpił inaczej i nie wyrzucił jej ze swojego życia, może wtedy mógłby jakoś ją przed tym uchronić… Ale był na to zbyt słaby.

Mężczyzna zerknął na srebrny, kieszonkowy zegarek z wizerunkiem węża – prezent od Granger. Kobieta dobrze wiedziała o jego pragnieniu perfekcjonizmu, zawsze wymagał tego zarówno od innych, jak i od siebie i w związku z tym, co roku na urodziny wręczała mu jeden z takich zegarków. Były piękne i stanowiły jedną z nielicznych pamiątek jakie mu po niej zostały. Według pokrytych łuską wskazówek, było już grubo po północy, a on siedział w gabinecie i zaczytywał się w jakichś pracach badawczych amerykańskich eliksirowców. Severus ziewnął szeroko i przeciągnął się. Najwyższy czas spać. Nie mając siły na porządkowanie papierów, zdecydował, że zajmie się tym rano i udał się do sypialni. Widok który zastał po drodze, w salonie sprawił, że się zatrzymał.

Na wyświechtanym burgundowym fotelu leżała zwinięta Cesilia. Ogarnęła go wściekłość.

- Durny sierściuchu, tyle razy powtarzałem, że TEN fotel nie jest dla ciebie. Możesz sobie łazić po całym domu, ale wara od tego fotela – podszedł do siedziska i w dość brutalny sposób zrzucił zwierzaka na ziemię. Jego zachowanie było zupełnie bezsensowne, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. To był fotel jego Hermiony, ten sam który przyniosła tu gdy z subtelnością hipogryfa wepchnęła się do jego życia po zakończeniu szkoły, i tylko ona mogła na nim siedzieć. Już od kilku lat stał pusty i przedstawiał sobą obraz całkowitej nędzy i rozpaczy, upodabniając się tym samym do wnętrza serca samotnego mężczyzny.

Kotka nie prychnęła nań oburzona, nie uciekła przestraszona do innego pokoju – nigdy się go nie bała. Tylko dwie osoby nie okazywały strachu przed jego furią – Albus i Hermiona. Kolejny powód, który sprawiał, że Ces kojarzyła mu się z ukochaną. Koty kiedyś były czczone jak bogowie i najwyraźniej nigdy tego nie zapomniały. Zwierzak jedynie przekrzywił rudą główkę i uraczył Severusa inteligentnym spojrzeniem bursztynowych oczu.

- Znikaj stąd, natychmiast – warknął, machając jednocześnie ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

Cesilia patrzyła na niego jeszcze przez chwilę po czym wstała i spokojnie odeszła w kierunku wyjścia z jego komnat. Severus miał jedynie nadzieję, że wróci. Tak jak uprzednio z pewną temperamentną Gryfonką, związał się z tą upartą kugucharzycą.

* * *

_Był ciepły majowy wieczór, słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, ustępując miejsca księżycowi. Severus Snape z kamienną twarzą i ciężkim sercem stał w swoim niewielkim salonie i wpatrywał się w tańczące na palenisku płomienie. Jego… Hermiona bardzo lubiła ogień i od kilku lat w ich kominku ogień nie przygasał nawet na chwilę._

_Mężczyzna czekał na powrót kobiety i rzucił jeszcze raz okiem na dom aby upewnić się, że przygotował już wszystko. Połowa szafek i półek została opróżniona, a ubrania i inne własności spakowane do dużego kufra, który teraz stał obok ciemnoczerwonego fotela. Widok ten do złudzenia przypominał mu sytuację jaką zastał po powrocie do swoich komnat gdy Gryfonka ukończyła szkołę, tylko, że teraz było zupełnie odwrotne._

_Drzwi uchyliły się i do środka wpadła uśmiechnięta kobieta. _

_- Witaj Severusie – szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz i podbiegła do stojącego nieopodal mężczyzny aby go pocałować. Gdy ten nie tylko nie oddał pocałunku, ale też nawet jej nie przytulił odsunęła się i przyjrzała uważnie jego obliczu, które wykrzywił teraz sadystyczny grymas._

_- Coś się stało? – zagubiona rozejrzała się po pokoju i uśmiechnęła się gdy zobaczyła pakowny kufer._

_- A jednak wyjeżdżamy? Mówiłam ci, że to wspaniały pomysł! – rzuciła się na ukochanego i chciała go wycałować za wszystkie czasy, ale tym razem on zareagował. Brutalnie odepchnął od siebie zdziwioną kobietę i po raz pierwszy przemówił._

_- Ty wyjeżdżasz – jego głos był lodowaty, taki jakiego nie słyszała odkąd przestał być jej nauczycielem. Założył ręce na piersi i przyjrzał się jej krytycznie. Niewysoka, z burzą zawsze potarganych oczu, dość krągła, z wielkimi bursztynowymi oczami. Żaden cud natury._

_- O co chodzi Severusie? – zapytała bezbarwnym głosem wpatrując się w niego._

_- Parafrazując, wyprowadzasz się – oświadczył dobitnie._

_- JA się wyprowadzam? Sama?_

_- A niby z kim?_

_-Hm… pomyślmy, z pewnym zdziadziałym nietoperzem, z którym mieszkam od kilku lat? – Hermiona wyraźnie nie wiedziała co się działo._

_- A niby na jakiej podstawie ubzdurałaś sobie, że miałbym się wyprowadzać z tobą? – złośliwy uśmiech._

_- Severusie?_

_- Jesteś tak głupia, że nie rozumiesz co się do ciebie mówi? JA nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam, po prostu nie chcę tu dłużej twojej obecności._

_W oczach byłej Gryfonki błysnęła uraza, a jej sylwetka zaczęła się nieznacznie trząść._

_- O czym ty, na Merlina, mówisz? – głos także jej drżał._

_- Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego idiotko. Naprawiam swój błąd sprzed kilku lat, powinienem był wykopać cię już wtedy._

_Na Hermionę najwyraźniej spłynęło zrozumienie, spojrzała na swój kufer – ten sam który przyniosła tu przed latu._

_- Po co ci to było? Ta zabawa mną? – kobieta była wyraźnie bliska płaczu, ale Severus najnormalniej w świecie zignorował ten fakt._

_- Jestem mężczyzną i jak sama wiesz mam swoje potrzeby. Z powodu mojej niezbyt wyjściowej twarzy nie mam powodzenia u kobiet, a nie ufam płatnym dziwkom. Poza tym jednorazowe przygody nie dają mi należytej satysfakcji. Natomiast ciebie mogłem wychować tak jak chciałem i w efekcie byłaś znacznie bardziej zadowalająca niż przeciętna kurwa. Zadowalająca, bo nigdy nie byłaś wybitna – machnął różdżką podrywając jej kufer w powietrze i wysyłając ją za drzwi . – Wyjdziesz sama, czy potrzebujesz w tym pomocy?_

_Hermiona bladła coraz bardziej, a łzy płynęły po jej twarzy. Dopiero gdy nawiązał do ocen szkolnych coś w jej twarzy pękło. Rozpłakała się na dobre i poczerwieniała. Kręciła nieustannie głową, jakby nie przyjmując do wiadomości tego co się działo, a gdy jej kufer wyfrunął na zewnątrz ujrzała czubek różdżki Snape'a skierowanej w jej stronę – najwyraźniej miała zaraz podzielić los kufra. Zdeterminowana podeszła do niego i włożyła całą miłość jaką czuła przez te lata, ból i nienawiść w potężne kopnięcie wymierzone w przyrodzenie mężczyzny. Trzeba mu przyznać – twardy zawodnik – stęknął, ale nie skulił się. Wpatrywał się jedynie tępo w jakiś punkt nad jej ramieniem, jakby były tam wypisane odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania świata._

_Zrobiła trzy kroki podchodząc do niego i wspinając się na palce pocałowała go delikatnie w szczękę po czym zamknęła oczy i zaciągnęła się jego zapachem._

_- Żegnaj Severusie._

_Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za wychodzącą kobietą i serce Severusa pękło na milion maleńkich kawałeczków._

* * *

Koszmar powtarzał się raz po raz, niczym zacięta taśma w magnetowidzie, przypominając mu jakim bydlakiem jest. Tej nocy Severus nie spał dobrze, a Cesilia ułożyła się na poduszce obok jego głowy i zlizywała słone łzy z twarzy mężczyzny.

* * *

Severus otworzył jedno oko i ujrzał duże, bursztynowe oczy. Hermiona? Poderwał się natychmiast z łóżka i otworzył szeroko oczy, tylko po to by ujrzeć radosną Ces leżącą na poduszce i machającą ogonem na wszystkie cztery strony świata. Zanim mężczyzna zdążył zorientować się co się dzieje, Cesilia podniosła się, naprężyła swoje ciałko i dała potężnego susa, lądując na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny i zaczepiając się pazurkami o jego koszulkę od pidżamy. Mistrz Eliksirów odruchowo chciał strzepać z siebie zwierzaka, ale zanim zdążył choćby podnieść rękę, kugucharzyca zamruczała głęboko i polizała go po policzku, po czym szybko zeskoczyła.

Co do przenajświętszego Merlina ją opętało? A, tak. Na dzisiaj przypadał najgorszy dzień z najgorszych dni na świecie – jego urodziny. Nie chciał nawet się zastanawiać w jaki sposób Cesilia wiedziała, że to było dziś. Udał się do łazienki.

Nigdy nie lubił urodzin, w tym także swoich własnych. Wróć, zwłaszcza swoich. Cała otoczka była tandetna i banalna jego zdaniem, już nawet pomijając fakt, że zupełnie bezsensowna – ludzie starzeli się każdego dnia, w każdej sekundzie, po co więc huczna uroczystość? Aby celebrować to, że to już rok bliżej śmierci? Cóż, jeśli by spojrzeć na to w ten sposób, to może i był to pewien powód do uśmiechu. Przez wiele lat nawet nie orientował się kiedy dokładnie się urodził – jako dziecko nigdy nie dostawał z tej okazji żadnych prezentów, ani nawet nikt nie składał mu życzeń, a gdy dorósł nie odczuwał potrzeby by cokolwiek zmieniać. Dopiero Hermiona stwierdziła, że to karygodne i podczas trwania ich związku zawsze wychodziła z siebie byle tylko uprzyjemnić mu ten dzień i dodatkowo wprowadziła tę tradycję z zegarkami.

Już gotowy Severus zbierał się do wyjścia, gdy ujrzał strapioną Ces siedzącą przy fotelu. Zrobiło mu się nieco przykro, za swój wczorajszy wybryk i nawet przemknęło mu przez myśl, żeby ją przeprosić, ale cholera – nie będzie przepraszał kota ani w tej, ani w żadnej innej, alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Podszedł więc do niej i jedynie pogłaskał za lewym uchem, co stworzenie przyjęło rozkosznym mruczeniem.

- Późno dzisiaj wrócę, wiesz, że nie musisz tu siedzieć – zdawało mu się, albo oczy kotki minimalnie rozszerzyły się na tę wiadomość.

* * *

Parę godzin później bardzo żałował, że nie zaszył się tego dnia głęboko w swoich komnatach. Dzień był totalną porażką już od samego rana, ale dopiero po śniadaniu Seveurs uzmysłowił sobie jak okrutne potrafi być życie.

Jasna sowa, upuściła na wolną przestrzeń pomiędzy nim a Minerwą dzisiejszą gazetę. Oboje siedzieli oniemiali. Ćwiczyliście kiedyś zen? Nie? Cóż, nikt z dwójki naszych bohaterów też nie, ale w tej chwili czuli się jak najbardziej zen. Zintegrowani z krzesłami na których siedzieli, prawie nieoddychający z powodu ciężkiego szoku.

Deja-vu? Na pierwszej stronie widniało zdjęcie jakiegoś starego antykwariatu – czy też raczej, zdaniem Severusa, sklepu w którym tylko dziada z babą brakowało – ale to nie sklep pełen duperszmitów był powodem, dla którego fotografia trafiła na pierwszą stronę. Fotograf uchwycił moment gdy do budynku wchodził nie kto inny jak sama Hermiona Granger. Kobieta miała włosy w okropnym nieładzie – nawet jak na nią, co oznaczało, że jej fryzura była naprawdę tragiczna, a na sobie jakiś stary, wyciągnięty łach, który za czasów swej świetności był prawdopodobnie swetrem, ale to z pewnością była ona.

_**HERMIONA GRANGER ZMARTWYCHWSTAŁA!**_

_Czarodziejski świat może już odetchnąć z ulgą! Młoda Niewymowna, która została niedawno uznana za zamordowaną powróciła do świata żywych! Pani Hermiona Granger była widziana dzisiaj w godzinach porannych w sklepie w Hogsmeade. Panowie Harry Potter i Ronald Weasley wciąż odmawiają udzielenia wywiadu w sprawie byłej przyjaciółki. Nie nawiązała z nikim kontaktu, ani też nikt nie posiada informacji o stanie jej wcześniejszego (oraz aktualnego) pobytu, ale natychmiast zostały wznowione poszukiwania i mamy nadzieję, że już niedługo dowiemy się wszystkiego o przygodach tajemniczej bohaterki wojennej!_

_Wzloty i upadki Złotej Trójcy – czytaj więcej na stronie 21._

Nie mógł, kurwa, w to uwierzyć. Gdy już pogodził się z jej odejściem ze świata żywych ona powróciła – prawdopodobnie po to aby go nawiedzać. Kątem oka ujrzał jak Minerwa uśmiecha się delikatnie, co było do niej niepodobne. Starsza kobieta miała tendencję do piszczenia i krzyczenia gdy przychodziło do sytuacji kryzysowych, a teraz – ku bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu młodszego mężczyzny – nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

- Czyż to nie wspaniale Severusie? – spojrzała na niego zagadkowo.

- Ty coś wiesz Minerwo. Masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć – zażądał lodowatym tonem, zapominając o niedopitej kawie i sztyletując starszą koleżankę wzrokiem.

- Myślę, że to jest coś co musisz rozeznać sam. Teraz, gdy Hermiona wróciła może dasz wam, cholera Severusie, daj sobie szansę na szczęście! Ona cię kochała, co jeśli nigdy nie przestała? – jej oczy jarzyły się wewnętrznym blaskiem.

- To niczego nie zmienia, rozumiesz?! – Mistrz Eliksirów był o włos od stracenia panowania nad sobą. Cieniutki, spalony od prostownicy i zniszczony farbowaniem, słabiutki włos – oni nigdy nie wróciła tutaj, do mnie i nigdy tego nie zrobi. A wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, już ja o to zadbałem.

- A co jeśli się mylisz?

- JA, nigdy się nie mylę. Nie ingeruj więcej w moje życie prywatne i, jeśli byłabyś tak łaskawa, nie wspominaj o cholernej Granger – na skroni Mistrza Eliksirów w tym momencie można byłoby usmażyć jajecznicę. Gotował się wewnętrznie od targających nim emocji. Co z tego, że ta głupia dziewucha przeżyła?

- Owszem, mylisz się. Przyjacielu, myślę, że powinieneś udać się do swoich komnat i… - starszej kobiecie nie było nigdy dane dokończyć wypowiedzi. Severus popatrzył na nią w taki sposób, że tylko dzięki ingerencji Merlina nie zmiótł jej z powierzchni ziemi, po czym gwałtownie wstał, powodując tym samym, że krzesło z łoskotem przewróciło się na posadzkę i energicznie wymaszerował z Wielkiej Sali.

Gdy tylko wtargnął do swoich komnat nieomalże rzucił się w kierunku biurka i z zapieczętowanej czarnomagicznym zaklęciem szuflady wydobył butelkę Ognistej Whisky, która czekała tam na czarną godzinę. Cóż, czarna godzina właśnie nadeszła.

Severus Snape nie miał najmniejszej ochoty słuchać, ani nawet myśleć o Hermionie cholernej-Granger. Było to z jego strony małostkowe i bardzo egoistyczne, ale po prostu nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

Nie zawracając sobie głowy, czymś tak prozaicznym jak szukanie szklanki, zaczął pić prosto z butelki. Nie był alkoholikiem – o nie. Ale ognista woda pomagała zminimalizować przemyślenia i samoumartwianie się – a właśnie to go dzisiaj czekało, zwłaszcza po całonocnym maratonie koszmarów.

Czy cieszył się, że Hermiona przeżyła? A czy istnieje jakikolwiek człowiek, który nie cieszyłby się z tego, że jego ukochana przeżyła? Severus wewnętrznie nie posiadał się ze szczęścia, ale nie kłamał gdy mówił, że to niczego nie zmienia. Bo kobieta z pewnością nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego. On sam nigdy by do siebie nie wrócił. Cóż, nie oszukujmy się – był wrakiem człowieka. Nie potrafił się cieszyć z życia, nigdy nie był romantyczny, a w dodatku wyglądem plasował się w tej samej kategorii co trolle górskie. W dodatku miał okropną przeszłość o czym nieustannie przypominał mu wypalony na lewym przedramieniu Mroczny Znak. Uważał się za kompletnego głupca, że kiedykolwiek pokochał Granger.

Prawda była być może szokująca – Severus Snape, kochał, kocha i prawdopodobnie do końca swoich zasranych dni będzie żywił to uczucie do tej irytującej Gryfonki. Wyrzucił ją ze swojego życia z czysto egoistycznych pobudek. Nie był nigdy przyzwyczajony do obecności drugiej osoby, ciepła czyjegoś ciała gdy budził się co ranka, ani do tego, że żyje na tej planecie ktoś kto się o niego troszczy. Zniszczony wewnętrznie Śmierciożerca po prostu nie mógł mieć czegoś takiego. W glorii swojego osławionego geniuszu doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie pozbyć się Hermiony ze swojego życia zanim zbyt się do niej przywiąże. Wiedział, że ją tym zrani, ale wiedział też, że ona nigdy nie kochała go tak naprawdę. Nawet teraz nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego tak właściwie z nim była – może z litości, a może z chęci niesienia innym pomocy, nie wiedział. Nie chciał być kolejnym projektem charytatywnych w stylu tej jej durnej WSZY. Bał się, że pewnego dnia otworzy oczy i stwierdzi, że nie już w stanie żyć bez tej kobiety, a niedługo później ona ucieknie z kimś młodszym, atrakcyjnym i cóż – kimś kto nie jest nim.

Niestety – po raz kolejny dał dupy na całej linii. W momencie gdy tylko drzwi zatrzasnęły się za wybiegającą Gryfonką zrozumiał, że i tak było za późno. Już i tak kochał ją całym sercem, choć nigdy jej o tym nie powiedział. Ona sama często używała słów „kocham cię", jednak on nigdy nawet nie zająknął się na ten temat. Nienawidził samego siebie od tamtego dnia, za to co zrobił. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Hermiona będzie szczęśliwa, na co nie miała szans tkwiąc w związku z nim.

Mężczyzna podszedł do kominka i oparł się o niego jedną ręką. Poczuł się nagle bardzo stary i zmęczony życiem. Płomienie hasające na palenisku były hipnotyzujące, destrukcyjne. Najwyraźniej skrzaty domowe napaliły w kominku podczas jego nieobecności, nie dbał o to. Zapatrzony w niekrzesany żywioł jakim jest ogień, został nagle ogarnięty niewyjaśnioną żądzą mordu. Chciał coś zniszczyć, rozerwać gołymi rękami, zbezcześcić. Był bezsilny wobec tego wszystkiego, pragnął coś zmienić ale nie potrafił.

I wtedy zdecydował. Nie będzie już nigdy przejmował się Hermioną. Pozwoli jej żyć spokojnie, bez jego jakiejkolwiek ingerencji i jednocześnie ukróci swoje własne cierpienia. Odłożył butelkę alkoholu na kominek i wyciągnął różdżkę. Tak, to było najlogiczniejsze wyjście. Skierował kawałek drewna na swoje serce. Samobójstwo nie jest może najszlachetniejszym sposobem na odchodzenie z tego świata, ale po śmierci nie mogło go czekać nic gorszego niż tutaj. Był już w piekle i z powrotem. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na poprawnej wymowie inkantacji zaklęcia.

- Meow!

Co do cholery? Odwrócił się i ujrzał szybującą w jego stronę kulkę rudego futra. Pieprzona Ces. Kugucharzyca tak bardzo przypominała jego ukochaną, że sprawiało mu to niemal fizyczne cierpienie. Nie raz miał ochotę wydłubać jej te bursztynowe oczy. O nie, głupi, bezrozumny futrzak nie będzie kolejną istotą nieustannie przypominającą mu o Hermionie. Zanim kotka doskoczyła do niego, mężczyzna machnął szybko różdżką.

- Avada Kedavra!

Błysnęło zielone światło i zwierzak upadł w nienaturalnej pozie, martwy nieopodal burgundowego fotela. Iskra życia uleciała z Cesili, teraz była tylko kupką futra i kości, z cholernymi bursztynowymi oczami. Kotka wydała się nagle bardzo mała i Mistrz Eliksirów stwierdził, że próbując go powstrzymać była strasznie żałosna, nawet jak na kota. Severus wciąż ogarnięty żądzą mordu, postanowił odroczyć nieco w czasie swoje samobójstwo i wyciągnął zza pazuchy sztylet, który trzymał tam zawsze odkąd rozpoczął śmierciożerczą karierę. Zamierzał wyłupać kugucharycy te bursztynowe ślepia, które tak go irytowały.

Gdy schylał się w kierunku leżącej na podłodze kotki coś leżącego na fotelu błysnęło nieznacznie i przykuło jego uwagę. Była to koperta z napisanym na niej jednym słowem – konkretniej jego imieniem oraz zegarek. Złoty, kieszonkowy zegarek na łańcuszku z wizerunkiem kota. Sztylet i różdżka wypadły ze zdrętwiałych dłoni Severusa, a on sam opadł na kolana.

W takiej właśnie pozycji zastała go Minerwa.

* * *

Dyrektorka zmierzała radośnie korytarzem w kierunku komnat młodszego kolei po fachu, z ledwością powstrzymując się od podskakiwania jak mała dziewczyna i pogwizdywania. Severus i Hermiona, może i byli największymi uparciuchami jakich znała ale bez wątpienia się kochali. Musieli tylko naprostować sprawy między sobą. Ich historia miłosna była – jeśli chcecie znać zdanie Minerwy – jedną z najbardziej romantycznych i wciągających o jakich słyszała, a jakie wydarzyły się naprawdę. Jednak była raczej wścibska – przywilej starszej pani – i musiała poznać jej zakończenie. Wkroczyła uśmiechnięta do salonu Mistrza Eliksirów, ale widok jaki tam zastała sprawił, że przystanęła i musiała ponownie zalogować się do rzeczywistości.

Na podłodze leżały kolejno: sztylet i różdżka mrocznego czarodzieja, a pomiędzy kominkiem a iście gryfońskim fotelem klęczał Severus ściskając w jednej dłoni staromodny, złoty zegarek, a w drugiej jakąś kartkę – przypuszczalnie list, natomiast jakiś metr od niego, na podłodze leżała bez życia mała ruda kotka.

Minerwa zbladła i poczuła, że robi się jej słabo. Wsparła się o futrynę i wychrypiała słabym głosem.

- Coś ty narobił, Severusie?

* * *

_**Po słowie:**__ Nie chcecie mnie zabić za to co zrobiłam, prawda? Jeśli jednak chcecie odsyłam do kategorii opowiadania – angst jak się patrzy, żeby nie było, że nie uprzedzałam. Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim którzy dobrnęli do tego miejsca i jednocześnie proszę o jakże motywujące i podnoszące na duchu komentarze. Jeżeli już wbiliście się w koci klimat, zapraszam także do zapoznania się z aktualizacją „Pupilka". __**Ahoj!**_


End file.
